


Miscellaneous Fandom One-Shots

by Reader1229



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Episode: e048 Fantasia (Fairy Tail), F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Reader-Insert, Triwizard Tournament, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader1229/pseuds/Reader1229
Summary: Collection of random fandom reader one shots.I've been writing stories for a long time now and they have all just sat on my computer until now. I decided to share them and see what happens. Thought maybe someone else could get some enjoyment and maybe get some feedback on my writing.Future story's include, but not limited to, Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, Marvel, LOTR, Hobbit, One Piece, My Hero Academia, Sherlock, Doctor Who, and more.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. George Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> *Hello dear readers. So the simple things apply. (F/N) is first name, (L/n) for last name, (H/C) for hair color, (E/C) is eye color, and so on.*

It was getting late one night at the Burrow. Harry had just arrived that morning while Hermione got there the day before and (F/N) had already been staying there for most of the summer since her parents were away on ministry work. Harry, (F/N), Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were sitting around the fire place. The room was buzzing about Quidditch; Mr. Weasley had gotten tickets through his job at the ministry to this year's world cup. Ron and the twins we of course arguing about about which team they thought was better.

Ron sat on the couch with Fred and George perched on the top, one on each side of him. Fred started out, "we'll give you Krum is good..." His twin jumped into finish, "but we have five sickles that the Irish take home the win this year". They knew he couldn't resist. 

"You're on!" He yelled out which earning him a shh from the rest of the group. Mr. Weasley went up to bed not to long ago and they knew Ms. Weasley would not be happy if they woke him. She was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen and walked into see the group of excited teens. 

"All right all of you. Settle down. Now, Hermione and (F/N) both know I have the extra cots in Ginny's room for them. Harry, yours is in Ron's. I suggest you all get to bed soon. Early start in the morning. Your father said you're meeting Mr. Diggory at sunrise to get to the game. Goodnight."

She went around to each and gave them a kiss on the forehead. They all said "goodnight," as she made her way up the stairs. 

Despite her warning of an early morning, not one of them could sleep yet. The prospect of the big game was too exciting. This would be the first time most of them would be seeing a real, professional game. 

Soon though the yawns started and the buzz died down. Hermione was the first one to call it a night, quickly followed by Ginny. Ron ended up dozing off on the couch which earned him a slap on the head from Harry, who lead the sleepy ginger up the stairs to where they were staying. It left the twins and (F/N) sitting around the fire, the twins moved from the top of the couch to lounging on separate ends of it. (F/N), who was originally laying on the floor closest to the fire, now in the middle of the two. She had kind of zoned out looking into the dying embers of the fireplace. 

Fred looked up over her head to his brother. The two having one of those silent twin conversations with their eyes. Fred's eyes moved from (F/N) to George and he wiggled his eyebrows. 

You see Fred knew that George had very recently developed a crush on the small (H/C) sitting between them. He refused to admit it out loud. I mean he had known her for years now and she wasn't even in the same year. She had started with their brother Ron when they were already in 3rd year and was always much closer to him because of it. But something had happen over this summer. When her parents dropped her off to stay for the summer, like they had for many years prior, she look different. Older, prettier, or maybe she was always pretty and he was just noticing now. Who could say?

But now on the couch late that night Fred knew it was his job to push his brother in the right direction. He say up straight and made a big yawn. This drew (F/N)'s eyes from the fire and to the twin on her right. 

"Well I am beat. Don't let me stop the fun though. You two enjoy the fire for a bit longer." He stood and gave George a look that essentially said 'I better not see you in the room right behind me'.

The sweet voice of (F/N) piped into their silent conversation. "Oh well good night Fred. See you in a couple hours." She gave him a small smile which he returned before heading up the stairs, impressed that she knew it was Fred and not George. She always seems to know which was which. Never right 100% of the time but pretty close. 

And then there were two. (F/N) spread out a bit more on the couch now that Fred was gone but George still stuck to his corner of the couch. 

"You're quieter than normal. Most days it's like you never shut up but lately it seems Fred has done most the talking", she broke the silence that was building. "Huh?" He looked to her and blushed embarrassingly realizing he's barely said a word to her all summer. 

"Hmm I don't know. Just haven't had much to say." She gave him a look of disbelief at his statement. 

"You, not much to say? Haha, don't make me laugh." She chuckled at this obvious lie. He just shrugged in response and remained quiet. This frustrated the girl, in the past she had never had a problem talking with either of the two joker twins. After all she spent many summers with the Weasley family, with both her parents working important Ministry jobs and knowing the ginger family since she was a young child. 

(F/N) continued to stare at the boy on the other side of the couch, noticing how there was a strange distance between the two, he seemed to crammed himself into the corner of the couch. His strange behavior worried her but decided not to push it, he would tell her what was wrong when he was ready. 

Instead she decided to change the topic, get him talking. "So I'm really excited for tomorrow. I've never been to a real Quidditch match before." 

This seemed to snap him out of his funk a bit. "What are you talking about? You come see the Gryffindor team play all the time." He huffed and sat up out of the corner a bit. 

"That doesn't count. You guys are just a school team. I'm talking about the real deal, professionals." She knew she could get a bit of a rise out of him by saying this and it seemed to be working as he crossed his arms and let out a humph noise. 

"It so does count!" Now that he was actually looking at her he could see the smirk on her face and knew she was just kidding around with him. At the look on his face she started to laugh, which in turn made him start to laugh as well. He could never stay mad at her, even when they were kids. 

"I knew you didn't mean that." He said once the laughter died down. She still giggled at his reaction. "Maybe I didn't, but I did mean it when I said I was excited. Mum and dad always promised to take me in the past but they always seem to be away working when the big games roll around." 

She had a defeated tone when she said that and George felt bad. If she wasn't at Hogwarts she was usually at the Weasley's spending holidays and vacations. In fact he couldn't remember a summer since she left for Hogwarts that she didn't spend a majority of it at the Burrow. He didn't like the frown she now wore when thinking of her parents, he always preferred her smile. He especially liked it when it was him making her smile. 

He scooted over a bit closer to her and gave her should a nudge with his own. "Well if it's a real Quidditch match you want then a real Quidditch match you'll get. Nothing more authentic than the World Cup." Her smile returned to her face. 

"Then maybe I'll actually get to see some real Beaters in action," she teased him with a giggle. 

George faced her with mock offense. "Well I have never been so insulted. That's it you are officially uninvited to Gryffindor games for the next season. And I'll make sure to let everyone know that you prefer the Slytherin team to us." He turned his back to her with extra dramatic flare. 

(F/N) laughed at his dramatics while playing along, knowing he would never play a game without having her in the stands. He always said she was his favorite fan. "Oh no George don't do that. Please, how ever will I survive my fourth year? How can I prove my loyalty to the Gryffindor team?" She faked a swoon. 

At her plea, George turned back to face her with a smirk. "There might be one way..." She could see in his eyes he was up to something. 

"First you must say how I am the greatest beater you have ever seen and best looking player on the team."

She smirked at him. "Greatest ever huh? Maybe but I don't know about best looking, sometimes I find Fred to be a bit more charming than yourself."

"You must have hit your head. I am clearly the more charming twin. There's only one thing I can do to change your mind." His smirk turned into a grin that showed he was up to something. 

But before (F/N) could react George jumped from his side of the couch and started to tickle her sides, right where he knew she was most vulnerable. She did her best to hold down her laughter. 

"George stop that. Ha! We'll wake everybody up." But he did not relent. 

"Not until you take back what you said. I am and always have been the better looking twin." He continued his assault. 

(F/N) tried to squirm away. "Never! Hahahaha." She tried to say between laughs. She was laughing so hard she could barely breath. 

Finally after a bit of struggle his pinned her down on the couch, stopping her from squirming around and letting her catch her breath. 

"Do you yield yet?" He said also a bit out of breath from her attempts to get away. 

But instead of an answer there was just a tense feeling in the air. He was so close that she could smell the gunpowder and peppermint that always seemed to linger on him. He could feel each breath she took she was pressed so close against him. He noticed the light freckles that danced across her skin. She really was pretty. 

It was an intense couple of seconds before someone finally broke the silence. George closed the gap between them and slammed his lips against hers. It probably wasn't the most graceful kiss but he didn't care. (F/N)'s eyes widened in shock before she closed them and melt into the kiss. 

Then suddenly like a rubber band, they snapped back to reality. (F/N) pulled back as far into the couch as she could while George jumped up and stood silent, not believing what he just did. 

(F/N)'s mind was racing. She just had her first kiss, with George Weasley no less. George freaking Weasley. The goofy, sweet, older brother of one of her closest friends. 

Finally George broke the silence. "I...I am so sorry," he stuttered out. His mind was also racing with how stupid he must have looked. She didn't ask to be kissed. He just stole her first kiss on some stupid heat of the moment impulse. "I just... I don't know what came over me." 

He was starting to feel incredible hot as she just sat there, her hand raised to her lips. "It's ah... it's getting late and yeah... good night." And before (F/N) could even say a word he was stumbling back towards the stairs, hitting his back on the wall beside them before turning around and racing up to his room. 

Once he was back in the safety of his own room he slammed the door shut and leaned his forehead against it. He was in deep shit now. What in the name of Godric Gryffindor was he thinking. 

He was so in his own head he jumped in surprise when the other person in the room spoke up. "So how'd it go?" Fred said with a smirk. 

George almost forgot that his twin would for sure want a play by play of their alone time. He tried to play it off cool. 

"How'd what go?" He stumbled over to his bed and started getting under the covers. 

"Don't play dumb. You and (F/N) were down there alone for almost 20 minutes and now you come racing up here like you set off a fire cracker in mums garden. What happened?" Fred was now sitting up in bed. 

"Nothing happened. We just talked about the game tomorrow. That's it." 

"That's it?" Fred was skeptical and it wasn't just his twin senses going off. George was visibly agitated. "Fine don't tell me tonight but you know we don't keep secrets from each other. I'll find out eventually."

With that he turned over and went back to sleep. While George stared at the ceiling trying to sleep but the events of last 20 minutes kept running through his head. Her smile, her soft lips, the look of surprise when he pulled away. He was getting no sleep tonight. 

Meanwhile downstairs (F/N) heard the door slam as George escaped upstairs. What just happened? Did he really just kiss her and run away? This was not at all how she pictured her first kiss, not that she really thought about it at all but this was for sure not it. He didn't even let her say a word. 

Her hand fell from where she had it pressed against her lips. The kiss itself wasn't horrible, a little sloppy on both ends but it wasn't bad. It was how he behaved after that made her upset. Still the stuttering mess he became was kind of adorable. Maybe she never thought of him in that way before but boy have things changed now. 

After making sure the fire was completely out she went upstairs quietly as to not wake anyone and rolled into bed with her head filled with a certain ginger trickster. Who knows what will happen when she sees him tomorrow. 


	2. Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail)

**Laxus Dreyar**

The decision was final. Gamps word was law in Fairy Tail and after everything that happened (F/N) understood why this had to be done. Laxus hurt the guild, hurt her. He had to be punished for what he did and banishment was the only answer.

Laxus stepped out of the room with Gramps, tears in his eyes. He turned around and closed the door to find the last person he wanted to see there.

(F/N)'s eyes remained on the floor, still not sure if she should even speak to him after what he did. Her usual confidence was gone as she fiddled with her fingers, bandages up and down her arms as a result of their fight. Seeing her here, like that, took his breath away and not in a good way. It cemented in his mind the wrong he had done. Those bandages were there because of him, he burned her with his lightning because she refused to fight her former best friend. She stood there and took his attacks while trying to reason with him, despite being beyond reason at the time.

The silence between the two felt like it lasted an eternity, though it really might have only been a few seconds. She finally got the courage to look up and make eye contact and when she did he recoiled back with how intense it was.

"I heard you are being banished from Fairy Tail?"

He couldn't speak, just nodded his head.

She scoffed, "I can't believe you. Of all the stupid things you have done this truly takes the cake."

He still was silent. She spoke with anger but he could hear the quiver in her voice, the sadness in her heart for what he had done.

Her scolding continued. "You can be such a hard headed jerk sometimes. Did you even once think about how your actions would affect others? The guild, your grandpa..." Her voice turned to a meek whisper now as she continued. "Me?"

The anger had left her eyes and all that was left was sadness and pain for a man she cared about more than anyone in the world. Her emotions were up and down all over the place.

"Now you've gone and gotten yourself banished and I don't know what the future holds. Will I ever see you again?" Her voice once again took an angry tone, yelling now at him. "YOU PROMISED TO ALWAYS BE HERE FOR ME OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT?!"

He thought back to the day he made that promise.

FLASHBACK:

(F/N) is about 12 and Laxus 14. The guild is unusually quiet and the air had a gloomy feel to it. Members sat around the room dressed in black, mourning the loss of two of their own. It was a job gone bad and not many knew the details as it had been so recent. Upstairs sitting in a secluded corner of the room sat (F/N). She technically wasn't allowed to be up there alone on the S Class floor but no one was going to scold the girl right now for she had just lost both of her parents.

She sat motionless, staring at the floor. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done already but it seemed she was out of tears. Now she just felt numb. Gone was the bright, playful girl the guild was used to seeing run around the hall since she was just in diapers.

When the Master had called her into his office the day before she wondered if she was in trouble for playing around on the second floor while her parents were out on a job. How could she have known that once she walked into that office her life would never be the same again. It was never told what exactly happened on the job, just that something had gone wrong with a dark guild and her parents didn't make it home. It was hard for anyone to believe they were gone, both were S Class and some of the strongest wizards in the guild.

(F/N)'s emotions were a mess. She was sad, angry, confused and didn't know who to blame. All she knew was that she was alone now. Her family was gone.

Just as she felt another round of tears coming a shadow came over her small form. She looked up to find Laxus standing there, his arms folded and a look of sympathy on his face. She didn't meet his gaze, only sniffed and rubbed her eyes dry with the back of one hand while using the other to pull her knees tighter to her chest.

Her voice was barely heard through her knees. "What do you want Laxus?"

He huffed out a sigh before taking a seat on the floor next to her. "What? Can't come and see how you're doing?"

"No, I just don't want that stupid look everyones been giving me to come from you too."

"What look?" He didn't understand what she was talking about.

Finally she brought her head out of her knees long enough to point a finger at him accusingly. "That one!" Her face went back into her knees "The pity look."

Laxus understood now. He sighed, "pity? (F/N) no one is looking at you with pity. Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't they? I've heard them whisper. 'Oh poor girl, her parents are gone. Poor girl she's all alone now'. I know all this, I don't need everyone reminding me." She sounded exhausted. Probably from not getting much sleep the night before.

Laxus frowns, he doesn't know why she would think that everyone pities her. It wasn't that at all. "(F/N) no one is pitying you. Everyone is just worried about you. They all care so much and don't want you to feel alone during this hard time."

She seems to shrink into herself even more before speaking in a whisper again. "But I am alone."

This shocks Laxus and makes him really see her for the first time. His bright, fun, loud, loving best friend is scared. Her future is so uncertain now and it scares her.

He scoffed. "No you're not."

His rough statement made her angry. What is he talking about? Of course she is alone. With a new fire in her eyes she pulled her head from her knees and looked up at him. "Yes I am! My parents are gone, Laxus."

"So what? Yeah it's sad and no one will ever be able to replace them but you see that guild mark on your (body location)."

Her eyes travel to the (f/c) guild mark on her (body location).

"That means that you will always have a family with Fairy Tail. All those idiots downstairs love and care for you. And you've always got Gramps right and all those weird kids that you like to hang out with."

At the mention of Gramps and her friends, like Erza, Cana, Gray, Natsu, Mira, and everyone else, the anger and sadness began to dim just a little. Maybe he had a point.

Laxus kept going, looking straight ahead and only glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "And most importantly you got me. When have I ever let you down?" He nudges her shoulder and gives her a small smile.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You know I don't like a lot of people but I kinda don't mind being around you."

This made her give off a soft laugh. Nothing like her usual cheerful one but it was a start. She knew he spoke the truth when saying he didn't like a lot of people. It meant a lot that he actually didn't mind being around her, not just because they were forced to hang out as kids by their parents.

"Seriously you're never going to be alone because you'll have me."

(F/N) looked up at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Promise?"

Finally Laxus looked directly at her again and with a firm look in his eyes nodded his head. "Promise." The way he said it, without any doubt in his voice made all the emotions (F/N) was holding back burst out.

She latched onto his side and started to sob. Now though it was not only because of the loss of her parents, still so fresh in her young heart, but because of the happy realization that maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Her arms around him startled Laxus at first. He was never good with crying or any emotions for that matter. But in this moment he knew she needed him as her rock. He silently put his arms around in and held the sobbing girl and solidified his promise in his head. He wouldn't abbadon her, ever.

How was he to know that years later he would break that promise in the worst way possible.

Present day:

How could Laxus forget that day and the promise he made. Had his mind been so warped with power that he thought he could keep her friendship and remake the guild at the same time? He had to know that she would never have gone along with it and yet he still did it and now he broke the one promise that meant the world to the both of them. He knew he had to say something.

"I'm sorry. I broke that promise." And that was it. No excuses, no bullshit. Just his admittance that he broke his word, that he hurt her.

His statement of guilt threw off (F/N)'s anger. She wanted to stay mad at him. She wanted to rage and scream and hurt him just as much as he hurt her. But looking at him now, bandaged up and guilt seeping off of him, she just couldn't.

Neither of them knew where to go from there. They've been best friends since they were kids, both growing up in the guild together. Through all the good times and the even more frequent fights they were still together. But now everything was so uncertain.

Laxus wasn't even sure if he had the right to ask for her forgiveness. She'd always been on his side. Even when he was at his stupidest like when he abandoned the guild during the fight with the Phantom Lord Guild. Sure she was pissed he didn't show up but she eventually calmed down. But this time he was sure he crossed the line.

After another long silence (F/N) took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do with you anymore." He remained silent because he knew she wasn't done.

"Laxus I care so much about you. Even when all we did was fight, even when you grew so distant. Was there more I could have done? More to show you how much this guild loves you and cares for you? Please tell me what I did wrong."

This hurt Laxus to his core. (F/N) blamed herself for his mistakes. How could she do that? All she had ever done was love and support him and all he did was throw it back in her face with meaningless arguments and now this ultimate betrayal.

"Please don't blame yourself for this. My actions were my own. Nothing you could have done would have stopped me."

"But why? Why all this? Were we not good enough for you? Was I not good enough for you?"

These were all things she asked him back in the church but his power hungry mind just brushed them off as a nuisance, an obstacle on his way to the top. But even now in the calm this secluded hallway outside the guild infirmary he couldn't give her an answer.

Was the guild not good enough for him? Maybe not. But was she not good enough for him? No, never. In fact she was too good for him. Too forgiving, too kind, too (F/N). He just didn't know how to tell her all this.

But (F/N) was always good at reading him. She could read him like a book even when he stood stoic and silent. While he remained silent now he couldn't help the emotionless mask he built up slip in front of her.

(F/N) could see all the things he wanted to say. Could see how if it wasn't for his pride, which was all he had left, he would be begging her on his knees for forgiveness. Part of her wanted that, to see him grovel before her. But she wouldn't make him do that. It wasn't in her nature. So instead opened her arms to latch herself around him, like she had done when they were small.

He was shocked to feel her bury her face into his chest and slowly put his arms around her frame. He felt her start to shake with sobs muffled by his broad form. Silent tears raced down his face as he knew this was the last hug he would receive from her for a very long time. Possibly forever. No he couldn't think that way. They would meet again one day. He promised himself that and this was a promise he knew he could not break. Not like the one he so easily did today.

When her sobs subsided (F/N) removed herself from his arms. They both knew it would take some time but he would make it up to her. He would earn her forgiveness. But he didn't have it yet.

"I need to get going."

"I know." It was true. He needed to leave and she needed to get ready for the Fantasia parade.

"I know I have no right to ask you for anything but would you keep an eye on the Thunder Legion for me? It won't be easy for them to get back into good graces with the rest of the guild. But this is their home and I know I can trust you to help them out."

She smiled at his request. "Of course."

Laxus turned to leave but before he could take a step (F/N) grabbed his wrist. As he turned around to ask what was wrong he was surprised to feel her pull him down and attach her lips to his.

His eyes went wide for just a moment before closing them and deepening the kiss. It was something he had wanted to do for ages but so many doubts stopped him. Of course she would be the one to kiss him first. She had never been afraid to take risks like this.

(F/N) smiled into the kiss when she felt him deepen it. She knew this was her last chance to do this for a very long time so she took the risk, not knowing if he would reciprocate. It was warm and wonderful and everything she always imagined kissing Laxus would be.

Neither of them knew what this meant for their relationship but that was a problem for another time. Right now this would be their last memory of the other for a long time. Laxus was glad it was a happy one though he will always be haunted by the image of him hurting her. But this gave him the motivation to change. To be better not just for the guild, not just for his Gramps, and certainly not for himself but for her.

When they finally pulled away to breath Laxus kept his forehead on hers. In a soft voice she spoke to him. "I promise this isn't goodbye."

There was nothing more to be said. He stood up straight and took one last look at her, memorizing every inch of her. Her eyes red from her tears, lips swollen from their kiss, her bandages from their fight. He'd make this right and never make her cry again.

He turned around and made his way down the stairs and through the main hall. Every eye was on him, all angry at his betrayal. But the only one that mattered was her. Without looking back he knew she was watching him leave.

Once out those doors he would be gone, maybe never to return. But (F/N) knew this wasn't the end. He would be back. He promised after all.

*****

Later he would see her in the parade as he watched from the shadows. Her smile was bright despite the pain she felt in her heart. For just a moment when he saw her on top her float performing her (magic type) he saw the little girl he reluctantly befriended all those years ago. When he saw his Gramps stick his fingers in the air, doing the gesture he created for Fairy Tail, his tears rained down. (F/N) was doing it too and she radiated with the love and care he knew Fairy Tail stood for.

He would make this right. He promised.


End file.
